Falling Star
by PurplePuu
Summary: "Nee, Rei-chan, apa kau percaya akan terkabulnya permohonan saat kau melihat bintang jatuh?"


_"__Nee, Rei-chan, apa kau percaya akan terkabulnya permohonan saat kau melihat bintang jatuh?"_

* * *

Mentari kini telah beringsut menuju ufuk barat, hampir seolah tertelan oleh Bumi. Empat orang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kolam renang itu pun kini bermandikan cahaya senja. Pemuda bersurai orange yang telah selesai berganti pakaian itu berjalan ke arah sisi kolam renang.

"Haru-chan, kau tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi larut, lho." tanyanya pada seseorang bermanik safir. Namun pemuda itu tak membalas pertanyaannya, ia masih saja keasyikan dengan aktifitasnya—berenang. Pemuda bersurai orange itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "dia mengabaikanku."

"Jangan hiraukan Haru, Nagisa. Jika kau mau pulang, pulang duluan saja. Haru masih ingin berenang―walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan ia bisa puas berenang. Aku akan pulang bersama Haru," ucap seseorang yang beberapa detik yang lalu baru berada di sampingnya―Tachibana Makoto.

"Apakah Gou-chan sudah pulang juga?" tanya pemuda bersurai orange yang dipanggil Nagisa itu dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Makoto yang berada di sebelahnya, "baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya, Mako-chan, Haru-chan. Sampai jumpa besok!" Nagisa pun berlari menjauh dari kolam renang setelah ada balasan _sampai jumpa _dari Makoto.

Sementara itu, Ryuugazaki Rei yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ganti pakaian itu langsung disambar oleh Nagisa yang berlari ke arahnya, "Rei-chan, kau mau pulang?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Rei balik―yang menganggap pertanyaan Nagisa yang tak berbobot itu―dengan malas, "Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai. Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa besok!" pamitnya pada kedua senpainya itu. Makoto hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan pada Rei.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama!" ajak Nagisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Rei, "Kau pulang jalan kaki lagi, ya?"

"Hm," balas Rei pendek.

Nagisa mengkerucutkan bibirnya, "Rei-chan dingin sekali!" gumamnya. Sedangkan Rei yang masih terdiam itu ternyata diam-diam sedang mencoba menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang―entah kenapa ia pun tak tahu―berdebar-debar saat berada di dekat Nagisa.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia merasakan hal itu. Ia mencoba mencari alasan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Namun hasilnya terlalu nihil, dan dipikrannya selalu tertancappada satu pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. _Apakah ia menyukai Nagisa?_

Ya, setelah ia masuk ke Club Renang Iwatobi, ia memang menyukai Nagisa _sebagai teman. _Nagisa yang selalu ceria walaupun kadang-kadang menyebalkan dan sering membuatnya jengkel. Nagisa yang bertingkah layaknya anak berumur lima tahun. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan perasaannya yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan itu.

Bahkan terori-terori yang sudah ia pelajari pun tak membantu sama sekali. Karena, ia yakin hal ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dipikirkan dengan logika, tapi dengan hati.

Aneh.

Ya, ia tahu jelas hal itu. Walaupun memang ia menyukai pemuda bermanik merah muda di sampingnya ini, ia mau apa? Tentu tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkan begitu saja bahwa ia menyukai Nagisa.

Lagipula, jika ia bilang bahwa ia menyukai Nagisa _lebih dari sekedar teman_, ia takut Nagisa malah menjauhinya. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Sangat tidak ingin. Ia selalu ingin berada di samping Nagisa. Dengan samping Nagisa, ia selalu merasa nyaman.

"Rei-chan, ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Nagisa tiba-tiba yang membuat Rei terlonjak kaget. Kini Nagisa berada di depannya, berjalan mundur sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Rei membenarkan letak kacamatanya―mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, "T-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini," ucap Nagisa yang nadanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung. Kini Rei yang mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Nagisa.

"Merasa ada yang aneh denganku? Aku rasa tidak," balas Rei yang tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Nagisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kau menjadi lebih… dingin,"

"Bukannya biasanya begitu, kau sendiri yang bilang. Bodoh," ucap Rei, "mengapa tiba-tiba begitu?"

Nagisa tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Rei. Ia malah menarik tangan Rei menuju hamparan bunga yang berwarna merah muda itu, "Hei, tunggu Nagisa-kun! Jangan tiba-tiba menarikku seperti itu!" protes Rei.

Debaran di dada Rei bukannya mereda kini malah menjadi lebih kuat. _Sial! _gumamnya kesal pada jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Bagaimana jika kita di sini sebentar?"

"Tapi langit sudah gelap," balas Rei sembari menatap langit yang kini sudah berubah menjadi hitam dengan dihiasi titik-titik yang berkerlap-kerlip indah yang selalu ia kagumi―bintang.

_Memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang bersama orang yang dicintai itu sepertinya menyenangkan, _batin Rei sembari sedikit menyungingkan senyuman. _Ah, andai saja aku―_

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin memandang langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang bersama Rei-chan!" seru Nagisa sembari menarik Rei agar duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Rei sedikit terkejut atas perkataan Nagisa barusan.

Akhirnya Rei pun ikut duduk di samping Nagisa yang sedang memandang langit malam yang indah. Ia melirik Nagisa yang tersenyum lebar, lalu Nagisa membaringkan tubuhnya dan menaikan tangannya seolah mencoba menggapai angkasa.

Manik merah muda dan surai orange itu terlihat begitu indah di bawah naungan bintang-bintang yang jaraknya miliaran kilometer itu. Kami-sama begitu baik karena telah menciptakan makhluk yang indah seperti seseorang di sampingnya ini, namun sayang ia tidak bisa menggapainya padahal mereka begitu dekat.

Memang kadang-kadang hal yang begitu dekat adalah hal yang sulit untuk digapai.

"Nee, Rei-chan, apa kau percaya akan terkabulnya permohonan saat kau melihat bintang jatuh?" tanya Nagisa yang masih memandang langit.

Rei pun ikut memandang langit, "Bukan bintang jatuh, itu hanya meteor. Mana mungkin ada bintang jatuh? Seram sekali jika itu terjadi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Rei mendecak kesal, "Bintang itu sama saja dengan matahari, karena matahari adalah bintang. Matahari bisa terang benderang saat siang itu karena matahari adalah bintang yang paling dekat dengan bumi. Sementara bintang-bintang yang kita lihat sekarang ini hanya sebatas titik-titik kecil karena jaraknya begitu jauh dari bumi. Jika bintang jatuh ke bumi, semua makhluk di bumi pasti mati. Bahkan tidak bisa disebut jatuh―menumbruk mungkin? Matahari saja menurut label kelas spektrum, _G2 _ menandakan bahwa suhu permukaannya sekitar 5505 °C."

Nagisa menguap, Rei hanya memutar bola matanya yang mengetahui bahwa Nagisa ternyata tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya tadi, "Lagipula untuk apa percaya dengan hal seperti itu."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya?" Rei hanya mengangguk.

Mereka sama-sama membisu. Angin yang berhembus seolah mencoba mengusik ketenangan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Hei, lihat ada bintang jatuh―atau terserah kau saja menyebutnya apa―Rei-chan ayo cepat membuat permohonan!" teriak Nagisa kegirangan secara tiba-tiba dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tap—"

"Ayo cepat, cepat!" Nagisa malah meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua punggung tangan Rei, dan merapatkannya seolah sedang berdoa. Mereka berhadapan. Nagisa menutup matanya sembari menunduk. Sementara Rei terkejut bukan main atas perlakuan Nagisa yang membuat jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

_Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi, jika memang kenyataan, aku hanya berharap Nagisa bisa membalas perasaanku, _Batin Rei pasrah.

Rei tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Nagisa dengan cepat, "Hei, bukannya jika sedang memohon kau harus menghadap ke arah bintang itu sendiri?" ucap Rei berusaha menyembunyikan guratan merah di pipinya, "yang aku tahu, sih, begitu."

"Itu tidak penting. Nah, sekarang apa permohonanmu tadi?" tanya Nagisa bersemangat.

"Bukannya permohonannya itu rahasia, ya?"

"Ayolah, jika kau memberitahunya aku pun akan memberitahukan permohonanku tadi!"

Rei terdiam. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Nagisa? Sejujurnya, ia sudah lelah akan perasaannya ini. Apakah ia harus mengambil resiko demi melegakan perasaannya? Tapi, bagaimana jika hal yang ia takutkan terjadi? Atau ia harus memilih menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya itu?

Pikirannya bergelut.

"Nee, Rei-chan?"

Mana yang harus ia pilih? Haruskah ia mengambil resiko yang ditakutinya atau menahan perasaanya? Pilihan—

"Aku hanya berharap kau membalas perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu," ucap Rei tiba-tiba. Sedetik kemudian Nagisa membulatkan mata dan mulutnya sementara Rei membalikan tubuhnya membelangaki Nagisa.

_Bodoh!_

Hanya itu hanya ada dipikirannya. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, tubuhnya melemas.

"Kalau begitu permohonanku terkabul!"

"Eh?" butuh beberapa detik Rei untuk memahami ucapan Nagisa tadi. Dengan keberanian yang masih ciut ia kembali membalikan badannya. Ucapan Nagisa tadi cukup membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Rei-chan~" ucap Nagisa tanpa hambatan dan tanpa beban membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Na-nani?" wajahnya yang sudah memerah tambah memerah sekarang.

"Harus kuulang berapa kali? Aku juga menyukaimu, Rei-chan!"

Rei masih membeku.

Nagisa tersenyum manis, "Nee, Rei-chan, jika kau tetap tidak percaya bahwa membuat permohonan ketika bintang jatuh dapat terkabul, aku akan memaksamu untuk percaya. Karena bukankah permohonan kita berdua sama-sama terkabul?"

* * *

_"__Aku percaya, karena kau sendirilah yang membuatku mempercayai hal itu, Nagisa-kun."_

* * *

**a/n: **_kyaaaa gomennasaii__pasti ini aneh banget )7 ini fanfict sho-ai pertama aku soalnya /uhuk/ jadi kritik & saran pasti aku terima dengan senang hati ^^ aku pendatang baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya, minna~ __mind to Review? c:_  


_Arigat__ō__gozaimasu~^^_


End file.
